elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Appearances
This is an attempt to count all the appearances of all the characters in the comic in a manner similar to that used by the database found at Ookii.org which now updates once per storyline. It is also an attempt to make all the comic transcripts searchable which was partially achieved using the Oh No Robot comics search but that only covers 211 strips. This project started on October 30, 2011. If you would like to help but are not sure how, see the talk page for suggestions. Note: Due to the size of the database, changes may take some time to appear. The "jobs" number here gives a rough metric of this. Latest story comic page created: Title Pending: Comic for Wednesday, Jul 10, 2019 Total story comics pages: +2}} Story page creation complete up to: "Title Pending" part 1 storyline Latest story EGS:NP page created: Rad Squirrel: Comic for Friday, Apr 29, 2016 Total EGS:NP comics: EGS:NP page creation complete up to: "Rad Squirrel" storyline Latest sketchbook comic page created: Patreonus: Comic for Wednesday, Aug 13, 2014 Third latest sketchbook comic page created: 2002: Comic for Monday, Sep 16, 2002 Total sketchbook comics: Total comics: View a list of all comics. See also List of characters for a simple list of story comic appearance counts taken with different method. What constitutes an appearance? In this database a character is considered to have appeared if he or she is at least partially visible in one of the panels, or has off-screen dialogue. Appearances in fantasy sequences, thought-bubbles are also counted, as well as silhouetted appearances (if it is known for certain who the obscured character was). This includes appearances in small pictures or sketches if a character is identified later to be in them or if there is little doubt about it. Minor characters who have an entry on the Minor characters page are included on the comparison tables. Characters that don't meet this criteria can still be listed under the "Cast Appearing" section on the transcript pages and their appearances can be listed below. Number of Appearances Comparison Note:Due to database limitations a comparison table with all the characters cannot be kept up to date with the rest of the database automatically, in its entirety and as a single whole. However, if it is broken up into smaller pages those can be kept up to date automatically. Currently it is available as a collection of 7 pages. These pages are: Number of Appearances Comparison of Main Characters Number of Appearances Comparison of Young Supporting Characters Number of Appearances Comparison of Adult Supporting Characters Number of Appearances Comparison of Young Minor Characters Number of Appearances Comparison of Adult Minor Characters Number of Appearances Comparison of Animals, Summons and Other Creatures Number of Appearances Comparison of Out-of-Continuity Characters Appearances Breakdowns for each Character By Form and Section | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Main | width="75%" align="left" valign="top" | Supporting | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Ellen Elliot Grace Justin Nanase Sarah Susan Tedd | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Abraham Adrian Raven Arthur Ashley Carol Catalina Charlotte Agent Cranium Damien Demetrius Demonic Duck Dex Diane Edward Verres Emissary of Magic George | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | General Shade Tail Gillian Greg Guineas Hedge Helena Jerry Mrs. Kitsune Larry Liz Lord Tedd Lucy Luke Magus Melissa Nioi | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Noah Pandora Rhoda Rich Sam Dr. Sciuridae Sirleck Tara Mr. Tensaided Tony Principal Verrückt Vlad Voltaire William Agent Wolf Zeus | width="75%" align="left" valign="top" | Minor | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Animals etc. | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Abner Akiko Andrea Mr. Alephnull Archie Beta Ellen Beta Tedd Bill Cecil Drake Duck Mr. Dunkel Mrs. Dunkel | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Elijah French vampire Gerald Heka Jim Tolkiberry Lavender Assistant Director Liefeld Matt Cohen Panicked Schoolgirl Mrs. Pompoms Rhea Rick Ronin | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Sandi Scarf Second Life Ellen Second Life Kaoli Second Life Tedd Science Teacher Spider vampire Sybil Not-Tengu Terra Theater Clerk Bad Tom Good Tom | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Boar Brownie Fire summon Fox Interdimensional Whale Goo Jeremy Little Nase Max Taurcanis Draco | width="100%" align="left" valign="top" | Out-of-Continuity | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Alice Amanda Chika Dan | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Dr. Germahn Lisa Mark Matt | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Minion Rat Shop Monster | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | Tanooki Travis Unusagi Appearances of one-off characters and extras Silent Bob: The Goo: Comic for Wednesday, Feb 6, 2002 Anonymous Mugger: Shade, Part 1: Comic for Saturday, Mar 9, 2002 Shade, Part 1: Comic for Sunday, Mar 10, 2002 Art Teacher AKA Female Teacher 1: Part 3 - Set Up The Pieces: Comic for Wednesday, Jun 19, 2002 Amanda's alternate: 2002: Comic for Sunday, Jul 28, 2002 Dr. Germahn's alternate: 2002: Comic for Sunday, Jul 28, 2002 PTTAOLUTASF Guard: Part 5 - Knock The Board Over: Comic for Monday, Aug 12, 2002 Part 5 - Knock The Board Over: Comic for Wednesday, Aug 21, 2002 Werewolf: Part 5 - Knock The Board Over: Comic for Friday, Aug 16, 2002 Phill: Part 5 - Knock The Board Over: Comic for Monday, Aug 19, 2002 English Teacher AKA Female Teacher 2: Part 6 - Scattered Pieces: Comic for Friday, Sep 6, 2002 Lespuko skull: Shade, Part 2: Comic for Monday, Mar 18, 2002 Part 6 - Scattered Pieces: Comic for Wednesday, Sep 11, 2002 Mr. Brown: Tam Eh Tedd: Comic for Wednesday, Aug 20, 2003 Tam Eh Tedd: Comic for Thursday, Aug 21, 2003 Grace Sciuridae Senior: Tam Eh Tedd: Comic for Friday, Oct 10, 2003 Jinn: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Tuesday, Jun 14, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Thursday, Jun 16, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Saturday, Jun 18, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Tuesday, Jun 21, 2005 Giant: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Tuesday, Jun 28, 2005 Dragon Bartender: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Thursday, Jun 30, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Friday, Jul 1, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Thursday, Jul 7, 2005 Bard: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Thursday, Jun 30, 2005 Dan in the MUD: Comic for Friday, Jul 1, 2005 Gnome King: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Friday, Aug 5, 2005 T-Rex: Dan in the MUD: Comic for Friday, Aug 12, 2005 Gym Teacher: Tedd Forgot To Do Something: Comic for Thursday, Mar 4, 2004 Skimpily dressed pirate cosplayer: EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Thursday, Jul 27, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Saturday, Jul 29, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Thursday, Aug 17, 2006 Mayberry Melonpool: EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Tuesday, Aug 8, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Thursday, Aug 10, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Thursday, Aug 17, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Tuesday, Aug 22, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Thursday, Aug 24, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Tuesday, Aug 29, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Wednesday, Aug 30, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Saturday, Sep 2, 2006 John Troutman: EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Saturday, Aug 12, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Tuesday, Aug 15, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Saturday, Aug 19, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Saturday, Aug 26, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Tuesday, Aug 29, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Saturday, Sep 2, 2006 Teague: EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Saturday, Aug 19, 2006 Sporkman: EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Tuesday, Aug 29, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Wednesday, Aug 30, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Saturday, Sep 2, 2006 Steve Troop: EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Wednesday, Aug 30, 2006 EGS-Con 2006: Comic for Saturday, Sep 2, 2006 Victor Von Hip: Squirrel In The Classroom: Comic for Wednesday, Apr 16, 2008 Category:Character Appearances and Comic Transcripts